Cursed Bonds
by euraznvolnchks
Summary: Tohru is CURSED! Curious? Want answers? READ IT it and find out. Yukiru


DISCLAIMER: We don't own it, don't sue us.  
  
"Kyo-kun, do you want to go to college? Would Kyo-kun come to America with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My family has a tradition, when the youngest girl first finishes high school, she must bring two boys and two girls her age, two boys two years younger, and one boy and one girl six years younger than her to the house in America. I am that girl. I want you to be one of the first two boys. Yuki will probably want to go to college in America. I want Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro to be the last four. The family will pay for their schooling in America as they have no choice, for my family, too, is cursed. It does not directly affect the people like yours, hugging and POOF, a cat. No it happens if the girl does not go, the people in that generation will die. But our curse is a strange one. My curse is the key to all curses. I am not sure what that means, but it means nothing if the curse is not lifter. The way the curse is lifter may only come in dreams of the past. This is why my dreams are always care free. If they were not, they may be about the past."  
  
Kyo blinked. Did Tohru just give a speech that was not an apology or a compliment? Tohru was cursed? She wanted the cat, the monster of the family to accompany her to America? Weird.Wait, "the key to all curses," didn't he hear of that before? Oh yes. That was the Honda Curse. The Honda Curse? That is why it is called that.he thought it was about the car.  
  
When Tohru asked if Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Arisa, and Hana wanted to go, they all said yes after she explained about the family paying for schooling. They only had to get around Akito. When Hatori mentioned "the key to all curses" and "the Honda Curse," Akito seemed to realize something and finally agreed. (They had asked Hatori to talk to Akito because they wanted to protect Tohru.)  
  
On the plane ride to California Momiji was excited and was jumping around the cabin. He fell on Tohru and became a bunny. Unfortunately, Hana observed this. "Where is Momiji?" She looked at the rabbit in Tohru's lap. "Oh, there he is. He appears to have changed, but I can still feel the same vibes coming from him. Come here, Momiji." Momiji went as a small shock hit him and he changed back to normal with a POOF. Tohru immediately gave him his clothes, which she had just finished folding. Luckily, not many people were on this plane so only Arisa found out about the curse. She immediately went around hugging Hiro and Momiji just to test the curse. She tried hugging Kisa, but she didn't change and the sheep trampled on her. She did not feel comfortable hugging Haru, Kyo, and Yuki because they were BOYS who were TALLER that her. Especially not Kyo. She found hugging carrot top was just DISGUSTING! She couldn't just walk up to the prince and hug him, and Haru was just another BOY who was TALLER than her. Besides, Hiro and Momiji are just so CUTE!  
  
When they got to America, they were greeted by the Hondas who lived in America, two sisters, Daphne, who was in her freshman year of high school, and Jennifer, who was in eighth grade. They were born in America (they were ½ Japanese) and were fluent in both English and Japanese. They lived in the house. Two other Hondas were allowed in that house at the time the tradition took place. They had landed in San Jose. Daphne said, "Welcome to AMERICA! You had a good flight?" in English. Jennifer laughed then and translated for all those confused faces. Turns out Tohru and Yuki the brain were the only ones who spoke English. All the Hondas grew up exposed to both English and Japanese. Yuki had just read the English- Japanese/ Japanese-English dictionary. When Jennifer asked how Yuki knew English he answered truthfully. Daphne made a cough that sounded a lot like the English word "Nerd." Kyo and Haru sniggered as both knew insults in ten different languages, English included. They could also curse in those languages. Yuki just stood there looking confused because there is no slang in those dictionaries, just the bare essentials. Tohru sweatdropped. Hiro got the idea about what this was about. Arisa was a gangster, so she knew what it was about as well but she did not want to insult the Prince. Hana stood there looking psychic (guess why). Kisa was.just Kisa. This is their first impression of America. They rented a limo and rode it good to "The Honda House." When they pulled up the limo dude opened the door and they all piled out of the car and looked up at the mansion. It was like a palace. Even Momiji was silenced at the gorgeous sight (and that is saying something). Only Daphne and Jennifer laughed at their faces. "Come on!" They shot a quick photo of the faces of the Sohmas and Tohru. "You gonna gape at it or live there?" asked Daphne. Jennifer laughed. "Yeah. You gotta learn to love it." 


End file.
